


Please don't be dead...

by Littlelisiri296



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kind of sad?, Max's death, Max's point of view of what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelisiri296/pseuds/Littlelisiri296
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Max saw the night he was killed. The night Izzy didn't believe him. The first attack of Idris by Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't be dead...

It hadn’t hurt when Max died. He knew he should have made Izzy listen to him or anyone else. But he hadn’t he had accepted that they wouldn’t listen nine year old when he shouldn’t have. He was half asleep when he heard someone come in and then his big sister’s yell. He had woken fully then and despite what instinct had told him he had gone to see what was wrong. Running down the stairway, nearly tripping as he went two at a time despite his short legs making it difficult to. He had thought she was dead, his eyes widening when he had seen her crumpled body on the floor and ‘Sebastian’ holding a hammer in his hand looking down upon her with a dead expression on his face. If he had gone upstairs at that moment, feigned sleep until he was gone, he could have gone for help, could have tried to find someone, find his big brothers, Alec or Jace, even to find the girl who would give him the manga novels, Clary, but at that moment despite his small size, and that Sebastian had a hammer and even that they were all alone in the house he was determined to try and help his sister.  
He had come racing the rest of the way down. Shocking Sebastian a bit as well. He ran right up to Isabelle without a thought towards the boy with the hammer right next to him. “You killed her!” He cried out when she wouldn’t wake as he shook her and called out.  
“No, I didn’t Max. She was panicking I had to knock her out or she would have ran out into a horde full of demons with no weapons or marks to keep her safe, don’t you see? I wanted her to be safe.” He almost nodded to the boy but in that moment he had looked up with his still wide eyes and saw the cold light in them. The one that screamed he was lying and that he was very happy right now gazing upon the dead Lightwood girl.  
“I-I’m getting help!” He said in a shaky voice he stood and started backing up. “You ki-killed her.” Max said wanting him to know that he knew the truth. In a moment of sheer panic he forgot the one thing that everyone, his parents, his siblings, even Hodge had told him not to do. He turned his back on an armed enemy. He didn’t see Johnathan shake his head at the little boy or walk closer silently in a way he had been trained to do by his Father since he was little. Nor did he hear him whisper  
“I can’t let you do that you little brat.” All he heard was the whistling of the wind as the hammer came flying down. All he felt was the hammer crashing into the back of his head. All he saw was the floor meeting him as he fell beside his sister and the blackness that flooded his vision. And all he thought was that he had to find Alec, because surely his big brother could save their sister. Surely Alec could protect him from the boy with the hammer and the cold dead eyes as he always protected him from everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sample para for an RP application. But I was encouraged to post it so here it is! Hope you enjoyed it, and that it was sad/feel-y. It is unbetaed so I apologize for any and all mistakes in there.


End file.
